Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technology of interactively communicating with a smart mobile device, and more particularly to an interactive method for communication with a smart mobile device and an interactive communication system using the same.
Description of the Related Art
A smart-phone/smart tone is a mobile phone, which has an independent mobile operation system, and the mobile phone functions that can be expanded by installing programs, such as application software, games, and the like, and has the computing power and function better than those of the conventional feature phone. The initial smart-phone does not have many functions, but the later model has the additionally embedded with the functions of a portable media player, a digital camera, a light-emitting diode (LED) exposure assisting lamp, a pocket camcorder, a global position system (GPS), a near field communication (NFC), a gravity sensor, a level sensor and the like, so that it becomes a device with diversified functions. Many smart-phones further possess the high-resolution touch screen and webpage browser, and thus can display the standard webpage and the mobile-optimized webpage. The smart-phone further can implement the high-speed data access, cloud access and the like through the Wi-Fi and mobile broadband. Recently, the rapid development of the mobile application program market, the mobile commerce, the mobile phone game industry and the social instant messaging network also facilitates the people in using the smart-phones.
Furthermore, with the development of the smart mobile device (mobile phone or tablet computer), many external devices, such as Bluetooth headsets, near field communication printers and the like, interact with the smart mobile devices through software. However, the above-mentioned external devices use the original data transmission protocols. In addition, although the Bluetooth device has the low power and long-distance transmission advantages, its drawback resides in that the complicated setting procedures are required. In addition, although the near field communication device has the simple setting procedure, it cannot work with the low power the same as that of the Bluetooth device, and has the extremely short transmission distance. In addition, the two communication protocols cannot recognize the orientation of the external device relative to the smart mobile device. Furthermore, the ordinary children cannot play the external toys if the excessive settings need to be executed.